


Colloquium

by Wierdkid20



Series: Vulgaris Adamas [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Diamond Authority - Freeform, Gen, Pre- series, White Diamond Theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wierdkid20/pseuds/Wierdkid20
Summary: Yellow confronts White about her plan.





	Colloquium

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, so this wasn't actually the oneshot I intended to write but after I posted it on Tumblr I felt like it was too important to Vulgaris Adamas to not post here. If you've never read any of the series welcome! I hope you take a look at the other fics in this series. If your interested you should check out the tumblr for this series domina-alba.tumblr.com where you can see some art that I've done of the characters and read a small drabble that involves the daughter of White Diamond and Yellow Diamond bonding, kind of.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this fic and I'd love to hear from you!

“Please tell me your joking.” Yellow Diamond said strolling unannounced into White Diamonds study. White Diamond sighed and closed the screen in front of her.

 

“Lovely to see you as well Yellow, so glad you were taught to knock,” White didn't stand but instead watched Yellow pace back and forth in front of her like an irritable Ruby.

 

“Forgive me,” Yellow said with the air of someone who really didn't mean it “ but you're being ridiculous! You can't honestly believe that this is a good idea White!”

 

“I do. Your not thinking long term Yellow.” White drawled, she had been expecting this conversation for a while.

 

“Well sorry if I think that giving yourself up after we just lost a diamond is a horrible idea! Blue’s already a mess now what your going to leave me with some disgusting organic hybrid-”

 

“Excuse me?” White diamond asked, her words cut through Yellow’s like a knife. Yellow Diamond froze and immediately snapped her mouth closed.

 

“White I,I-”

 

“This child will be a diamond, she will have the same respect from you that you give me. Are we clear?” White diamond Said standing and looking down at her fellow Diamond. Yellow looked away.

 

“Yes, I apologize. But White you can’t expect us to just carry on without yo-”

 

“Yes I can Yellow, I can and I do. If that planet taught us anything it’s that the empire cannot afford to be set in our ways we need innovation!”

 

“White, Earth was an unfortunate setbac-”

 

“One we can’t afford again!” White said clasping her hands behind her back. 

 

“So we’ll do more research, more flexible gem types. You don’t have to give yourself up!”

 

“Yes I do Yellow, it starts with us, it always does, and none of us are capable of adding a new perspective on this”

 

“Then we’ll make another diamond! There’s billions of planets out there, there’s bound to another with potentia-”

 

“We’re not waiting that long this is my decision to make and that’s final Yel-”

 

“This isn’t about Pink, Is it White?” Yellow said daring to cut off the Diamond “I don’t blame you, Blue wouldn’t blame you if she knew, Pink would not have blamed you! It was an accident, it was not your fault!” There was an oppressive silence, a faint breeze ruffled the edges of both Diamonds capes and then it stopped.

 

“Well I guess we’ll never know.” White diamond said, she didn’t look at Yellow. Instead she turned and opened the file she had been working on. “The child will spend 12 years with the fleet then 12 years under your care. Vitus feels that this will not impair its development.”

 

“Your entrusting a diamond to your human pet.”

 

“Vitus is not a pet.” White Diamond said with a warning eyebrow raise to Yellow. “And as I said, we don’t need another Diamond, we need something different, Moss Agate will assist along with the fleet sections Beryls. They will give the child a varied viewpoint on the empire.”

 

“And then what am I supposed to do with her? White you know I don’t have the patience to teach,”

 

“Well your the only option left, you have twelve years to figure it out.” White Diamond took back her seat and added more to the notes, effectively dismissing the other Diamond. 

 

“Will you tell Blue?” Yellow said not moving from her spot

 

“Yes. I’ll spare you that.” White didn't look at her

 

“Thank you.”

 

“It’s the least I can do.” White hesitated, Yellow was turning to leave, this conversation was not ending how it ought to. “You going to do fine Yellow, I believe that you are capable of doing this.” Yellow Diamond paused in the doorway, and glanced over her shoulder.

 

“For the child's sake, I hope you’re right.” 

 


End file.
